


Something to do...

by dollparts118



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, I don’t know how to tag but this is smutty af, Rough Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollparts118/pseuds/dollparts118
Summary: You’ve lost all track of time since you slid under this desk, and you’ve lost count of how many times you thought Changkyun was finally done. Your eyes and chin wet, your lovers hand in your hair, his grip tight and firm as he held your head in place.





	Something to do...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my phone notes so I’m sorry for any errors and the bad format but I hope you still enjoy it! Please leave a comment and let me know how I did!

You’ve lost all track of time since you slid under this desk, and you’ve lost count of how many times you thought Changkyun was finally done. Your eyes and chin wet, your lovers hand in your hair, his grip tight and firm as he held your head in place. 

When Kyun asked you to come over to his studio you thought it would be to have some time apart from the members and hangout. Instead you sat on the small black couch scrolling through your phone as he worked on a new song, occasionally asking for you opinion over his shoulder. But after an hour and a half you grew bored, tossing your phone to the side with a small huff.

“Can’t you take a little break? I miss you...” You say with a pout, crossing your arms over the armrest of the couch, balancing your chin on them as you looked to him. 

“I will in a bit babe...I just have to add a few more things...more bass maybe...” he drifted off, making you roll your eyes, it was silly of you to even try to get him out of his zone. 

You sigh and look him over, his eyes trained on his computer, the music editing program on his computer reflected his glasses. His lips pursed in concentration, wearing his favorite grey hoodie, his “producing hoodie” as you call it, his legs on display in his black comfort shorts. He was cute really, but he knew that already, but it made your stomach flutter to know you were the only one to really see him come out of his shell. 

“Kyun...” you huff, sitting up on the couch and walking over to stand behind him in his computer chair, your gently rest you hands on his shoulders and your palms over his chest. “Baby...” you lean down to whisper in his ear with a purr, fingers toying with the strings dangling from his hood. 

Changkyun hums in acknowledgement of your presence but his eyes don’t leave the screen, guess it was time to bring out the big guns. You press a kiss to the shell of his ear, then under it, and then finally another over his pulse; letting your lips linger before dragging your teeth lightly over his skin before soothing the red tracks over with your tongue. That earns you a small grunt from him, a small smile of victory spreads across your lips as he turns to look at you, your noses grazing one another’s. 

“That’s not fair...” he says warmly, his gaze falling to your lips which was more than enough of an excuse to press forward and kiss him. Leaving one hand on his chest as your other hand reaches up to stroke through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. You hear him suck in a breath at the sensation your fingertips cause, his tongue sliding between your lips, which you immediately suckle on teasingly only to make him groan once more. 

“I can’t play fair when your so distracted, I just want you...” you laugh softly against his lips. 

“I really do need to finish this song babe.” He says with a sigh and an apologetic look, brushing your noses together affectionately. You can’t exactly argue with him, you know how important it is for him to get his work done to create more opportunities for himself. 

“The least you could do is give me something to do while I wait for you.” You sigh softly, stealing a tender kiss from him, he licks his lips immediately after as if he was chasing your taste. You can see him thinking for a moment, dragging your nails slowly and teasingly over his scalp to egg him on. Seconds later he looks into your eyes and a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth, the heat behind his gaze makes your heart begin to pound. 

“Get on your knees for me.” He leans close to whisper against your lips, before pulling away, your cheeks turn pink at the small hope for a kiss in your chest. But instead he rolls his chair back to swing his legs from out of under his desk, the half hard shape of his cock visible under his shorts. Brushing his hood off his head as he looks to you, still standing stock still in awe of how you got him so easily turned on and in anticipation what was going to happen next. 

So you take a breath and fall into place as asked, placing your hands on his bare knees, you look from his face to his cock as your thumbs stroke lazily at the inner part of his thighs. 

“C’mon babe.” Changkyun encouraged smugly from above you, his voice so deep and dark, you felt like you were getting lost in him already.

Your hands reached for the band of his shorts, his hips lifting automatically so you could slide them down, his cock standing almost fully hard mere inches away from your face. You lean close, letting your breath graze the sensitive flesh as Changkyun watched you closely, in anticipation. Gently you grasp his cock, giving the shaft one slow stroke before it sprung to full hardness in your hand, making you whimper a little. You could never get over how big he was, in thickness and in length he was just so perfect, you stroke him once more with the press of your thumb over the tip. 

“Fuck...” he let out a breathless chuckle, his head lulling back slightly, you smile before wrapping your lips around the tip to tease the slit of his cock with your tongue. The saltiness of precum spreads to your tastebuds, making you moan around him, his hand finally coming down to stroke your hair back. You look up at him and smile around the crown of his dick before sinking a little lower, stroking the rest of his shaft with your hand. You press your thighs together to relieve some of the growing heat between your legs, slowly slipping your lips off of him to kiss the thick vein at the side of his shaft. “What about your song baby?” You whisper teasingly against the hot flesh of his erection with a lazy smile. He chuckles a little before lifting his head from the back of the chair to look down at you, “Thanks for reminding me.” He hums, dropping his hand from your hair, biting his lip before looking back at his music program. 

You stroke him slowly to get his attention back, a shaky breath falling prettily from his lips before his eyes are on you again, “Think you can fit under the desk?” He asks you, making you stop mid stroke with a giggle. “Excuse me?” You ask with a slightly confused smile, making him smirk and roll back his chair a big more to reveal the small space under his desk. “Are you serious?” You laugh softly, “you asked me to give you something to do while you wait...might as well make it interesting for me.” He chuckled, reaching down to stroke himself once, a bed of precum falling from the tip and over his knuckles, the sight almost enough for you to wrap your lips around him quickly to catch it on your tongue. 

You bite your lip softly before reaching for the hem of your shirt to pull it over your head, tossing it under the desk, blushing at the reveal of your bralette. Crawling on your hands and knees to situate yourself under his desk, using your shirt as padding for your knees as you looked up to him expectantly. “Good girl.” He says warmly as he turned in his chair, the words drawing a shiver up your spine, with his cock in hand he closes you in, “If you stop I stop.” He warns with a nod towards his computer, so you don’t hesitate and press forward to take his cock in your mouth with a soft whimper. 

There you are an hour later, tears running down your cheek as you gag a little on the girth of his cock pressing into your throat in short, hard thrusts. You can feel your panties clinging to your wet pussy, as he fucks your throat, his little grunts muffled by the desk mixing with random clicks as you take everything he gives you. He knew you loved this, you loved worshipping his cock and how messy you would become after him switching between you being in control and him using your mouth however he pleased. But as much as you loved feeling his heavy cock stretch your throat you began to ache for so much more as the time passed, and it was either keep going until he was done or do something to convince him to just give in. 

Determined to get what you want you bring your hands up to press his hips down, stilling his thrusts before lowering your mouth on him until your nose nuzzled his pubic bone. “Shit...” you hear him hiss, his hold on your hair tightening further, you whimper around him before you finally begin to move, fucking your own throat fast and shallow. Changkyun was always hesitant about making you take his full length but he trusted you to know your own limits, breathing heavily through your nose as you hummed at the fullness of your mouth. Sliding your hands down to his thighs, feeling the muscle flex under your palms as Changkyuns moans grew louder and deeper. 

Only a few more thrusts before he was tugging at your hair, “Stop...babe...I don’t wanna cum yet.” He grunted, immediately you let him tug you off, a string of spit following your lips as you gasped for air, his highs slipping away from your palms as he pushed his chair back to look down at you. His bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat as he planted, “God you look so hot like this.” He praised, reaching his hand down to stroke his thumb over your wet, swollen bottom lip. “Kyun...please.” You whined, pawing at his knees desperately, he smirks at the sight of your desperation. 

“What is it huh?” He asked with a teasing grin, stroking his slick cock slowly right in front of you, “Do you need me to fuck you? Is that it?” He purred, letting go of his erection to stand from his chair, taking off his hoodie and shirt in one tug. You inch out from under his desk, looking up at him in awe before trying to stand, your knees shaky as you try, falling into his arms once you’re on your feet. 

“I got you.” He whispered with a soft chuckle, his arms around your waist as he helps you find your footing again. You can feel his hard cock brush against your hip and it makes you whine, your hands gripping his shoulders like you’re holding on for dear life. His nimble fingers stroke up the line of your back, his touch so gentle you almost couldn’t feel it, he always treated you so gently before he tore you apart. “Are you wet for me? Are you...aching for me?” He asked darkly as you look into his eyes, a glint of mischief visible in the dark brown pools. “Yes...” you whisper weakly, inching closer to press your lips to his, his fingers slipping under the lace of your bra. You try to break away so you can take it off but you let out a soft whimper when suddenly Changkyun nips at your bottom lip, “Let me.” He growls after releasing the soft flesh from his teeth, you nod and let out a shaky breath as you take a small step back to lift up your arms. He looks you over like a hungry animal, his gaze heavy as he slowly tugs off your bralette, the cool air of the room making your nipples harden immediately. 

“Always so beautiful.” the rapper mumbles as he reached down to pump his cock lazily, the other slowly slid up your bare side, leaving a track of goosebumps in its wake. “So soft,” He continues with a purr, leaning close to breath against your ear, his hand trailing to one of your breasts. Immediately finding your sensitive nipple and pinching it, you let out a soft gasp as you lean back against the computer desk to balance yourself as he crowds against you, 

“So...fuckable.” He finishes with a dark hum against your ear that makes you shiver, the heat of his words soothes with a gentle kiss to your ear. You go to speak but immediately get interrupted by Changkyuns mouth fiercely colliding with yours. You’re knees go weak once again as his tongue explores your mouth, the taste of his precum probably still lingering there. You feel his fingers slide lower on your body, tracing over your hips before cupping your sensitive mound, two of his fingers dipping between your wet lips to tease you. You spread your legs slightly to accommodate him as you suck on his tongue, eliciting a growl from the back of his throat as he teases the digits over your entrance making you whine into the kiss desperately. 

Your mouth falls agape with a gasp when one of his fingers easily slide into you, your grip on the desk becoming even tighter than before as if you’re holding on for dear life. The rappers fingers were as wicked as his tongue, youre left gasping for air when he slips in a second digit, your entrance welcoming the stretch as he lets you adjust before pressing right where you want him. “Fuck Kyun...more...please.” You plead, panting against Changkyuns cheek, feeling it twitch with a smirk as he begins to work you open. The wet sound of his fingers thrusting into you making you want to hide, knowing Kyun was eating up just how easily he affected you. “I bet you could cum just like this huh?” Changkyun whispered mischievously, you can only whine in reply as he began to rhythmically press his fingers against your gspot, stars beginning to shimmer behind your eyelids from the sparks of pleasure running through your body. “Yes..” you pant, grinding your hips down on his fingers to bring you closer to the edge before falling off completely, you’re breath stuck in your throat as every inch of your body feels alive with electricity. Changkyuns fingers work your through the rest of your orgasm until you can’t take it anymore, pushing his hand away weakly, causing him to chuckle as he slipped his fingers out of you. “I love how tight you get when you cum.” He whispers hotly against your cheek before kissing their sweetly, if you weren’t already flushed you would have blushed at the comment. 

Now there’s only your heavy breaths and the sweet press of Changkyuns lips against your jaw before they turn to little love bites down your neck, the feeling of his teeth nipping at your skin making you whine. “Kyun...” you whisper when he finally breaks away, he hands suddenly on your hips and guiding you to turn around, “Bend over the desk babe.” You follow his request easily, pushing the keyboard and random papers aside to make room, arching your back to expose yourself to him. You feel so empty, your clit still throbbing from your orgasm as you wait for him to give you what you’ve been waiting for all this time. 

You jump a little when you suddenly feel his hand tracing the cover of your back before settling on your ass, gripping it tightly and spreading to reveal your wet opening. Your about to beg when you feel the hot tip of his cock pressing against your hole, you wiggle your hips in attempt to penetrate yourself on him but his grip on you tightens to keep you in place before he slowly presses in with a deep grunt. Your toes curl under you as he slowly fills and stretches you, the thickness of his cock making you whimper until he finally bottoms out completely. Frustration builds within you when he stays still for longer than you need him too, “If you don’t move I swear to-“ you manage to groan before hissing at the rough grip suddenly in your hair, pulling your head up, “I don’t think you’re in any position to threaten me baby.” You heat the rapper growl behind you, his cock sliding out half way before slamming back into you, the slap of your skin together filling the room. “I was getting there.” Changkyun chuckled as he began to build rhythm. If there was one thing you loved about his studio it was how it was essentially soundproof, so as you felt his cock pressing against your gspot you knew you could moan freely. 

“Such a brat, distracting me from my work just so I can make a mess of you.” He pants as he fucks you, that familiar knot in your stomach tightening with each of his thrusts, the lines of pleasure and pain mixing together when he gives your hair a quick tug. “Worth it..” you gasp out when he thrusts particularly hard against your gspot, hearing yourself getting wetter around his cock the harder he fucked you. “I’m gonna cum again...Kyun...” you moan, your eyes fluttering shut as you feel flames of your second orgasm growing in your gut. 

Suddenly the grip on our hair disappears but there’s an arm across your stomach, pulling you back against Changkyuns firm chest. “Do it, cum on my cock.” He whispers darkly against your ear, driving his cock hard and fast into you, you go blind with pleasure as you cum with your back arched and head tipped back on the idols shoulder. A long drawn out whine falls from your mouth when his thrusts don’t still for even a second, making you feel as if you were coming over and over. You reach your hand up to grip the back of his neck, your other hand over lapping his on your abdomen, the sensation of his cock so good your nails dig into his skin. You can hear your own pounding heartbeat and Changkyuns heavy breaths, his hold on you growing tighter, you know he’s going to cum soon. You turn to look at him, his eyelids heavy as he meets your gaze, drunk off of his own pleasure before you smash your lips together in a heated kiss. Your teeth clash and tongue tangle messily before he finally growls, pounding into you urgently before you feel him release inside of you. Everything feels so hot, from his breath on your neck to his cum settling inside of you, his cock throbbing against your walls. “I love you...” He whispers after a moment, his arms around you loosening slightly as his cock slips out, making you squeak a little in surprise. “I love you too Kyun.” You hum happily, still dazed as you kiss the corner of his mouth sweetly. “I-I wanna see...” He pleads softly, you smile at him softly before pushing his arms away to bend over the desk once more. “Pervert.” You mutter playfully over your shoulder, spreading your thighs to show off the rappers cum dripping out of you. “Mm yeah,” Changkyun chuckles, stroking over your hip as he takes in the sight before him, “Stay here, I’ll get something to clean you up.” He says softly, you giggle and shake your butt playfully “I won’t go anyway.” You tease over your shoulder before he steps away with a smile. 

You stand and got to put everything back into place on Changkyuns desk when you glance at the screen, only to see an unfinished online game of solitaire. Your mouth falls open in shock, just as you hear the rapper return, “Im Changkyun...” you hiss unhappily, turning to look at him, not caring how ridiculous you may look butt naked and glaring. 

“I can explain?” He tries to offer with a small smile, you tut disapprovingly and roll your eyes, “How long was I under that desk after you finished the song?” You asked, arms crossed over your chest, he goes to answer but you immediately interrupt him, “I don’t even want to know.” You huff, looking over to his computer chair before getting an idea.

“I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” You smirk, looking over to him, he quirks a brow and hesitantly walks over to you “How?” He asks, and you simply smile before taking a seat in his chair, “I thought of a way you can clean me up.” You giggle, nodding at the space you once occupied under the desk, “but you better get under there first.” You say simply, at first the rapper looks confused, but once your spread your legs a little he smirks and slowly gets on his knees. “Whatever you say, baby.” He hums, the least you could do is give him something to do while you finish his game of solitaire.


End file.
